ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Crystalline Prophecy (Fin.)
Can you only select one like the CoP rings or are you able to do the quest a second time and get another? --Erador According to SE, you can toss it and get a new one.--Nobodyreal 05:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Augment One Augment to the Nuevo Coselete is Accuracy +10 Dual Wield +3 --Existenz 07:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :That is actually 2 seperate Augments--NOiSEA 22:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC) You're right >< didn't notice all the choices to mix and match till the end. --Existenz 00:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Final CS? I talked to Mathilde in Selbina after beating the Seed Crystal and getting my body armor, but I got no CS. Do you have to wait until after JP Midnight, or was someone just making things up? --Diukor 15:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I also went to talk to her, and didn't get any CS. However, there is a CS involving both Mathilde and Young Aldo that you can see once you beat CoP(I think...), and the Bard can show it again to you if you choose "Selbina Quests", then "Aldo". Maybe it's the CS that person saw and thought it was linked to ACP. --Krel 16:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there appears to be no final cutscene here. Had several members in my linkshell (who had beaten it prior to me beating it today) try to get it. Nada. --MinakoOfGaruda 05:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Removed it. The fact that it's in Selbina makes no sense and it doesn't even do anything, I completed the mission today and nothing happened when i talked to her..--Panicy 07:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I got this CS. Its from Mathilde. She talks about her son and he shows up and her mother talks to you too. I never found this after CoP. I got it after ACP. Maybe you are not calling it a CS but she talks to you like the spolier below says. I call that a CS and it is directly related to ACP, it is the same charcters IN ACP. I see what Fax below said and I do not know I have never seen her say this before ACP. - Lahan 5 May 2009 can confirm what lahan said, took a screenshot of the dialog after the cutscene. The kid appears to be the same character model as the kid in ACP. Still on the 1-3 in COP and mission 4 of Zilart, so this is not from either of those.--Wpause 16:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ----- Spoiler (Sort of) There are no Cut Scenes for me either. Mathilde will just say the following: "My little treasure, that Aldo. Where could my other precious Aldo be? He could be out there somewhere..." "No, he must be out there. He's leading a happy life somewhere. Look at us: we live so far apart under the same very sky." I'm not sure if it is what we get if we finished the Selbina Quest or this only appears after completing ACP. Need someone who has not completed ACP to verify. --HalfLight 04:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) This has been Mathilde's dialogue for a very long time, definitely long before ACP. The CS involving Young Aldo predates CoP and does not seem to be linked to any specific quest. IIRC I got it when I talked to the old lady standing nearby her for the first time in late 2003. --Faxanadude 05:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I also did not get the CS mentioned and I logged into my friend's character who doesn't even have ACP purchased yet. Mathilde says the same thing about her son being under the same sky on both characters. So I'm gonna remove the Optional CS thing. As far as I know, it probably is a CS that you get from starting or ending a quest that the original poster mistaken for the mission. --Game 10:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC)